Our Daughter
by Vera-Sama
Summary: Set after Sho faces off against Son. Kei returns to Sho's, wondering how he will handle things with Hana. Rated for posible shounenai later on and very minor language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Moon Child…but I wish I did because then I would own Gackt and Hyde…or at least Sho and Kei.

AN: Ok…I know there will be some inaccuracies…like using 'san' and 'chan' suffixes. The truth is I'm more familiar with Japanese then I am Chinese…so it's easier on me to do it this way…plus Sho and Kei were Japanese…so it fits. Also, I don't remember most of the lines word-for-word…so when I quote, I might be a little off. I'm just trying to get the general idea across. This is my first Moon Child fanfic, and I've only seen the movie once, so please bear with me. I wanted to make this a multi-chapter...but I also believe it stands well as is. Please let me know what you think. I wrote this in one swoop (finished just now, actually...) If I do make it a multi-chapter fic, there will probably be Shounen-ai in later chapters.

* * *

Kei wandered numbly back towards home. It wasn't really his home…at least he didn't feel like it was anymore. But he had to go back. He made a promise to Sho…and that was that. He'd never broken a promise before and he couldn't start now. His mind other places, he allowed his feet to guide hm down the many streets, into an apartment building.

_"If I don't make it out of this…please…take care of Hana for me." _

He gave a small laugh as he climbed the stairs. From now on, he would be raising Sho's child. Sho and Yi-Che's child. He wondered if guarding Sho's descendants would be his eternal destiny. It would be if Sho asked.

'I'd die if he asked me to…' Kei reminded himself semi bitterly.

He pulled out the key and unlocked the door, opting to talk to the child when she awoke. It would probably take him the rest of the night to think of a suitable story for her young ears. Out of habit, he locked the door and made his way through the dark apartment to the couch. He sighed as he slid off his shoes and stretched out, his mind reeling.

'How did this happen?' He wondered. 'How did everything turn out like this? Couldn't things have stayed like they were?'

'No.' A bitter voice replied in his head. 'Things change. Everything changes…except for you.'

He was pulled out of his thought when he heard a scream. He sat upright, and bolted for the small girl's room, almost tripping over his discarded shoes. He wrenched open the door and turned the overhead light on.

"Hana-chan?" He asked.

He surveyed the scene before him. The small girl was sitting up in her bed, tears streaming down her face. She clutched a rag doll close to her chest.

"Kei-san?" She asked in a timid, yet hopeful voice. "I…I had a bad dream…"

Key crossed the room to the girl. He sat on the edge of her bed, and she automatically threw herself into his arms. "It will be alright…it was just a dream…" He said softly.

Memories hit him in rapid succession. Sho often had nightmares as a child…never about monsters, but rather about death. For an orphan, the thought of dying alone on the streets was much worse then any monster.

"There was a monster in my closet…he was going to eat me." She continued, still crying a little into his shirt.

"No monster is going to eat you." He assured her, although he inwardly felt guilty. He did after all, in essence, eat people in order to stay 'alive.'

'I'd never hurt her.' He mentally declared. 'I'll protect her with my life…no matter what."

"Kei-san…" Her small voice said after a while. "Where's Papa?"

Kei stiffened slightly. He knew this would be coming, but he still didn't want to handle it. Not yet. Hell, not ever…but he had to.

"Your Papa…" He spoke slowly so the child could better understand him. "…won't be coming back."

"Why not?" The girl asked. She looked up at him, her huge innocent eyes locking with his darker ones.

"He had some important business to take care of." Kei replied calmly, wanting to break her gaze, but not having the strength. "So he asked me to take care of you for him."

"Doesn't he love me anymore?" She wondered. Tears began to well up and she looked down at the rag doll in her arms.

"Of course he does." He gently lifted her chin up to wipe away the tears rolling down her small face. "Even though he can't be here with you, he still loves you with all of his heart. Understand, Hana?"

The girl nodded slowly, and Kei sighed. It would be many, many more years before she truly understood, but this would have to do for now.

"Get some rest, Hana-chan." He said, kissing her forehead before standing up to leave.

She settled down in her bed, and gave him a smile before he left. He turned out her overhead light and closed her door all but a little. He made it back to the living room and resumed his position on the couch.

After a few moments, he grew annoyed with the darkness surrounding him. He sat back up and turned on the lamp on the side table. It cast a faint glow on the room. He stretched back out and stared at the ceiling.

'It's ironic that darkness is annoying…my whole life is nothing but darkness…' he thought. He gave a bitter laugh.

"Kei-san?" A mall voice called out. He leaned up on an elbow and looked down at Hana.

"What's wrong?" He asked sympathetically. "Have another dream?"

She shook her head no and continued to walk forward.

"I was still scared." She admitted, coming up to the couch. He sat up and she climbed up beside him. "It was so dark in my room…and I heard noises."

"Would you like me to go check for monsters?" He asked.

She nodded, and he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to her room. Once again, he turned the overhead light on. He began to set her down on the bed, but she refused to let go of him, so he carried her with him to the closet. He pulled the door open and she flinched. After a moment, she saw nothing was there, and she smiled sheepishly up at Kei.

"Feel better now?"

"I don't wanna sleep alone…" She admitted. "I usually sleep in Mama and Papa's room after I have a bad dream…incase I have another one…"

Kei glanced wearily at her bed. It was a twin, and would never hold both of them….and the couch was smaller then that. It seemed he had no choice but to carry the child to her parents' room, and rest with her to ease her fear.

He made his way out of her room and down the hallway, Hana still against his chest. He nudged open the door to Sho's room with his foot, and reached to turn the light on. He stopped when he felt a change in her breathing. She had fallen asleep again. Despite himself, a smile crossed his face. He gently put her in the bed, and pulled the covers up to her chin before moving to the chest of drawers. Sho was taller then he was, but never minded loaning Kei sleep pants before. He changed quickly, and made a sweep of the house to be sure that all the lights were turned off, and all the entrances locked up. He then returned to Sho's room, and climbed into bed, smiling at the small girl. All anxieties melted away, if only briefly.

_"She's my daughter. She's our daughter…" _

Kei knew Sho was referring to himself and Yi-Che, but for a moment, as the small girl shifted in her sleep to feel the safety of his closeness, he knew he loved her like his own. He closed his eyes. As sleep claimed him, he was once again visited by the past. It wasn't the usual nightmares…but instead memories of a happy night he spent on the beach with his closest friends.

* * *

Please Tell me how I did...and please tell me if I should continue. Suggesstions are always welcome. Please review...or I'll make Kei bite you...not much of a punishment, is it? 


End file.
